


Tangible Moments

by imaginedandreal



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, overall there's romance of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedandreal/pseuds/imaginedandreal
Summary: To others, these things would look like random trinkets. To Tessa, they were tiny snapshots of her love for Scott.





	1. The Mitten and the Diary

Honestly, the idea of having a box of keepsakes was something Scott would do, not so much she. He was so adorably sentimental, her Scotty. Oh sure, he could very well be passionate and rash and impulsive, but with it came a heart that was softer, kinder, and bigger than anyone else in her life had. Scott was the romantic date night planner, the extra-mile goer when it had come to wooing Tess. Even after they married, things like little heartfelt Post-It notes here and there or just-because bouquets weren’t uncommon.

Tessa, of course, reciprocated these gestures wholeheartedly, though no one but Scott himself would have guessed that she was a whimsical person. The very idea that she kept mementos hidden away was such a contradiction, if only to her carefully maintained cool and guarded public image. Still, she wouldn’t give up any one of those “trinkets” for the world. Bit by bit, memory by memory, they told the story of how she and Scott met and fell in love. Which, in itself, was the biggest treasure of all in her life.

 

The little light blue mitten was a remnant of that first-ever time that she, aged seven, skated with her new partner. Tessa remembered that day so clearly: the icy rink that she (even at that time) started to adore, her precise but kind instructor, and the other kids in her group, but then –

Someone else – Scott’s aunt and coach Carol – introduced her nephew to Tessa. Unaware of the momentous partnership that was born that very moment, Tessa blushed when answering Scott’s “nice to meet you.” Blushed the harder when she had to take his hand to try some elements together.

A _boy_. Scott was an unfamiliar boy, for all he was her new partner. No, she did not believe the cooties nonsense that her classmates preached, but it was such a novelty. For the first time, Tessa enjoyed the feeling of someone supporting her, of working together to create a routine. Smiling shyly when they were done, she answered in a nonetheless clear voice that she’d love to continue skating with Scott.

Tessa changed back into regular clothes at the end of practice. Practice turned out to be successful, but there was a slight disappointment when she was finished. She couldn’t find one of her mittens anywhere, hard as she searched through her bag and locker. Oh well. She was exiting the rink with her mom, when a voice behind her made her turn back with surprise: “Tessa! Hey, Tessa, wait!” Scott was running towards her, leaving his aunt waiting by the car. He stopped, breathing a bit heavily, so that the winter air wafted away from his face in small puffs. Before Tessa could react, he pressed her mitten into her palm. She stared at it, then at Scott.

“I found it under the bench at the rink and figured it was yours,” Scott explained, glancing at her, waiting for her reaction. Abruptly, Tessa felt a giggle sneak out of her mouth – that often happened when she was nervous, or bashful, or a combination of both, added to happy. She was all of that now.

“Thanks. That was so nice of you to bring it back,” she said finally. “They’re new, you know? I was kind of disappointed that I lost one.” All of a sudden, she wanted to say more to this boy, who easily could have ignored such a trifle as a girl’s lost mitten. But he didn’t. He cared, and, instinctively, little though Tessa was, she perceived that he cared to make _her_ happy.

Scott grinned at her words. “Sure thing.” Tessa barely suppressed the strange urge to giggle again. Scott was…pretty nice, for a boy, she concluded.

“See you soon?” she offered hopefully. He’d already trotted back towards his aunt’s car, but turned to hear what else she had to say. “Right. I’ll see you soon.” Neither child noticed the endeared smiles that Scott’s aunt and Tessa’s mom were exchanging.

As Tessa made her way to her mom’s car, she understood that the strange contentment that warmed her chest had only somewhat to do with the finding of the mitten. It was more connected to how friendly Scott looked when he smiled at her.

That episode with their meeting and the mitten and Scott’s grins was summarized into _“I met Scott Moir today. He will be my new partner. I think he’s nice, and a good skater. I want to keep skateing [sic] with him, because he is nice and freindly [sic] to me.”_

The few sentences were penned in her shaky childish writing into a small hard-covered notebook with pink flowers and hearts on the cover. Like many seven year-olds, Tessa liked to fancy herself a grown-up adult. She had recently heard of keeping a diary, and pointed out the little notebook on a trip to the store with her mom.

“What’s a diary for, Mommy?” she had asked earlier that day. Kate smiled at such an unexpected interest from her daughter, but explained, “You use a diary to write down your thoughts, your feelings, or things that happened to you during the day. It’s interesting to look back later on what happened to you last week, or last month, or even earlier. You can keep what you write to yourself, or you can share it with others. What makes it so much fun is you can write about anything at all, and create your own memories to go back to.”

Hardly did her mom finish, Tessa’s mind was buzzing with the possibility. She imagined herself as a mature young lady – like twenty! That sounds like a grown age! – looking back at her life as a kid. The notebook was soon bought, and the first entry soon appeared.

Later, that first little book was full of _“Scott is so funny. He says that he likes when I laugh at his jokes. Coach Carol tells him he has to be more serious. But I think she never really gets anoid [sic] when he makes jokes in practice.”_

Then, at eight and a half: “ _Scott kissed me on the cheek today and wished me good luck. I was skateing [sic] by myself today. I had to do a rutine [sic] in front of people. It felt weird and like butterflies in my belly. I think I was nervous. I told Jordan and she said you feel butterflies when you like someone. I like Scott. He’s my friend. Jordan said that you feel like that when you like a boy more than a friend. I don’t know. But I wasn’t mad at Scott when he kissed my cheek.”_

And, on her ninth birthday: _“Scott gave me a new notebook. I told him that I have a diary, but never showed him what I write. It’s just for me. He is ok with that, though. I also told him that I was finishing my old diary. So he got me a new one. The new diary has a girl ice skater on the cover, and the cover is also green. Scott said that the color reminded him of my eyes, but my eye color was prettier than the cover. I LOVE my new diary! Scott is so sweet. He is a great friend.”_

The second diary, as well as many others, was stashed on a shelf in her childhood bedroom, among her books and other papers. Not always were the entries so carefree and joyous, though. Her teenage years brought angst and a “no one understands me” undertone to some pages. That feeling was often connected to Scott, and lines were filled with clumsy but touching adolescent poetry and pop song lyrics with which Tessa poured out the foreign feeling that she couldn’t herself define. In time, however, new and unfamiliarly exciting changes in their relationship – professional and personal – began to sneak into her life. The feeling that began to look very much like _infatuation_ got too big, too significant for paper. Inevitably, the change spilled out for both Tessa and Scott to grapple with together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for kudos & comments! Love you guys :D


	2. Birthdays, Kisses, Photographs

One of Tessa’s favorite pastimes, right from childhood, was to collect photos of people and things that were important to her. It was cute puppies and kittens they had as pets, and her friends, best ones and not so much, and her family members during various birthdays.

 

There were Jordan and she, when the little girls raided their mom’s makeup drawer, and then displayed the clownish result to Kate, who swallowed her laughter and wasn’t quite able to scold them.

Tessa and a few girlfriends at their seventh-grade slumber party, again, taken by her doting mom.

Tessa and her siblings on a bike ride through the park one spring day, then their boisterous teenage selves having an almost too competitive snowball fight in their winter yard.

And so forth.

 

Then, Scott.

Just Scott’s boyish smile on a shot formatted like a school photo. The first photo of him to keep for her own. An inscription below, in wobbly cursive: “Tessa, here is my photo. To the best partner ever. Love, Scott.”

 

That was one time that Scott could not show up for her birthday. Tessa had been so excited to include her partner (who was rapidly turning into a friend) in her party. Instead she saw, with surprise, that Scott’s face fell when she invited him to come after one of their practices, the week before she would turn eight.

Tessa felt that her heart sank too. Why wouldn’t he want to be there?

“You…don’t want to come to my party?” she forced herself to ask him, afraid to hear the worst possible answer.

Scott shook his head fiercely. “No, no, Tess, that’s not what I meant! I’d love to come, I really would! I just…can’t. My parents are going out of town that weekend.”

He searched to meet her eyes with his gaze, and Tessa now understood that he was genuinely upset about the unexpected obstacle.

 

He went on to explain that his parents were going to another city for a family wedding. Of course, there was no way to leave the ten year-old Scott behind (stupid grown-ups, thought Tessa angrily). So her party would have to go on – without the most important guest.

The morning of, Tessa woke up and cheerfully received greetings and presents from her parents and siblings, before she abruptly remembered the party that was taking place later that day, and that Scott won’t be there. Her good mood dampened, as she thought, hopelessly.

Nothing, not the cake or the games, or the gifts that her friends brought her could truly make the little girl happy. Tessa could not shake the feeling that it just wasn’t the same without Scott. If Scott had been there, there would be so much more laughter, and antics to play, like who could eat the most cake, or who could tell the funniest (cheesiest, worst) joke.

The party was over, the dishes cleaned, and then Jordan called Tessa over with a sly little note in her voice.

“Tess? You forgot to open a present in the morning.”

Not understanding what her sister meant, Tessa came back to their bedroom curiously. Jordan was sitting on the bottom bunk of their double bed, among a sea of discarded wrapping paper. She held a small bundle, flipping it side to side in her hand.

Tessa’s heart jumped. Was it…? In the morning, she was apparently rushing and left behind one package unopened. Now, she felt as happy as she didn’t expect to be a minute earlier.

“For Tessa, from Scott,” read Jordan slowly, from a tag attached to the bundle.

Tessa rushed over. “Hey, gimme!” For some reason, she was anxious to open it herself and – ideally – to be the only one to see what Scott had given her.

But Jordan didn’t protest. She rolled her eyes, grinning all the same, and busied herself with crumpling the leftover gift wrap. 

Tessa’s heart beat faster with every piece of tape that she removed from the paper. At last, she smoothed it away. A box of Lindt chocolate, her favorite, emerged; to it, Scott had taped an envelope. Tessa wasted no time in opening that, even more eager to see the card than to sample her beloved sweets, as she would have done in the past.

She hardly caught the little slip of something else that fell out, along with the card. Holding the small paper, she opened to read Scott’s words.

“Dear Tessa, I wish you a wonderful birthday. You’re a great partner and friend.”

Feeling herself smile in sincere joy, she looked to the tiny slip of paper in her other hand. It turned out to be a photograph – of Scott. “To the best partner ever.”

Somehow, such a small gesture moved Tessa more than the chocolates and the birthday card. For the first time, she was struck at how… _thoughtful_ it was. Scott didn’t forget about her. Though he couldn’t be there to celebrate with her, he still found a way to wish her a happy birthday, and that was all that mattered.

“Thank you,” she whispered, gazing at the picture of her smiling friend. Jordan, who was looking over curiously, let out a laugh.

“Scott gave you his photo? Aww, he _likes_ you!” she exclaimed, making teasing little kissing sounds, and fluttering her eyelashes in an exaggerated lovestruck manner.

“Whatever!” Tessa burst out, her cheeks flaming red all of a sudden. She snatched a pillow to throw at her sister. Jordan ducked it, then stuck her tongue out and ran out of the bedroom.

Scott likes her? Scott and she were friends. Tessa didn’t think it was like _that,_ though Jordan continued to tease her the next few days. Yet, she carefully tucked the photo and the card away into a drawer, and the memory that came with the objects was warm and happy to her ever since.

 

More birthdays and more cards followed. As Tessa entered her teenage years, Scott began to give her things like flowers, in addition to chocolate, blushing and stammering his greetings. Tessa accepted the little bouquets with her own blushing face. Her heart started to skip beats when Scott took to kissing her on the cheek. First, it was only during birthday wishes. Later, he did it again when the Moirs left on a ski vacation one Christmas. They always made sure that no one saw them do that, Tessa noticed. Because if someone saw it, people would get the idea that they _liked_ -liked each other, and it wasn’t like that. Couldn’t friends kiss each other’s cheeks?

 

Without warning, Scott became bolder about those innocent kisses. The first time he did it on camera, for everyone to see, Tessa’s heart swooped somewhere down into her stomach, as if she were on a rollercoaster. What was the strangest was that she couldn’t find it in herself to berate him for acting so rashly. She rather enjoyed the little giddy spark that his lips on her cheek provoked. Scott’s envelope pushing didn’t stop there. When they went their separate ways home, he winked at her while walking away. There was the flip of her heart again. The boy was impossible.

 

“What’s up with you, sis? You’ve been grinning like mad this whole evening,” That was Jordan again, getting all in her face back home.

Tessa caught herself, rapidly pulling on a neutral expression. “Just happy about the skate today,” she replied, as casually as possible.

Jordan didn’t look convinced at all. “Right…about that skate…” Tessa heard her mumble, with that infuriating little smile, like she _knew_.

Like she knew what?

The funniest (saddest) thing was Tessa herself didn’t quite know any of it at the time.

 

Birthday after birthday, Scott gave her a card – even if he never was absent from celebrations again. The signature was always “Love, Scott.”

 

When she became an adult, and her feelings for Scott stopped confusing her, Tessa was always amazed at how accurate it was. The two of them might not have admitted it yet, but _love_ was always present there: in their looks, their gestures, in the back of their minds.

 

Above all, there were always photographs. Unmistakable connection practically radiated from any photo in which they appeared together. A picture speaking a thousand words never rang truer than it did in their situation.

Them laughing and goofing off at practice together. Scott looking at her as if she lit up his entire world, though all she was doing was playfully shoving at him.

Them in that weird but somehow exciting random shoot for _Today’s Bride_ (“You guys looked more like newlyweds than some _actual_ newlyweds I know!” Jordan had squealed when she saw it).

Them in a photo in an article by Canadian Living: soft light illuminating their faces against a dark background. Tessa’s small but sincerely affectionate smile turned up to Scott, whose intense gaze practically drank her eyes in.

The one where Scott wore that ridiculous “The She to my Nanigans” t-shirt, making an equally ridiculous face, his hand on the crook of her neck, gently hugging her to his side.

Them skating, them hugging, them _being together_ in big and little ways, on the rink and off, the images all crackling and glowing with emotion.

Only those photos had the place of honor in her memory box. Their partnership, which evolved into the most important, most cherished relationship of all. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a hundred deadlines to meet, so of course the most logical thing is to scribble about my OTP ;) Hope you guys like this new one!


	3. Cologne

When she became a teenager, Tessa abruptly decided that boys simply didn’t interest her all that much. Of course, she could be attracted to a random good-looking actor or other famous and unattainable hottie, so as not to be outdone by her female friends. And still, she felt that they outdid her all the same. Her gossipy classmates and the handful of close friends she had, and, of course, Jordan, were forever giggling about some Joey or Nicky who looked at them _like_ _that_ and whom they dreamed about asking out and dancing with and kissing (and later, whom they had actually kissed).

It was cheeky Jordan who had pressed the issue further, and Tessa found herself blushing like crazy and all but stopping her ears so she wouldn’t hear her sister’s excited recounting of all the “bases” which she captured with a guy; and then poor Tessa took to actually protesting when Jordan slipped into reminiscing about completely shocking things. Well, eighteen as she was, her older sister could do whatever she wanted and Tessa was supportive of her dating guys she liked – yet she thought that she would live just fine if she didn’t hear that much over sharing.

Tessa herself though? She didn’t have anything to share in return. The only times she actively interacted with a boy were her practices and performances with Scott.

Since she was a small seven year-old, Scott had existed in her mind somewhere between “brother” and “best friend.” Together they skated, swapped jokes, went to the movies and even played hockey (Tessa quite badly, for all his attempts to teach her, but he said he was having fun anyway). They could even strip down to their underwear and change in front of each other without a stray thought. Sleeping in each other’s beds (in hotels, most often) became the standard cure for the odd night of pre-performance insomnia – dozing off curled up together after mutual pep talks and more jokes and fake-scary stories from Scott that made Tessa laugh.

 

Nothing had predicted the change between them. Well, apart from soft but persistent signs – a kiss on the cheek here, a hand lingering on a hand for too long there, another time, a look that slipped off platonic territory into something…different.

 

The year Tessa turned sixteen became The Year She Started Noticing Things About Scott.

 

One ordinary day, at one ordinary practice, she looked at Scott and saw him through a different gaze. No, he was still the boisterous and energetic Scott the ice dancer, her partner who joked around and was lighthearted. Comfortable. Familiar.

Yet, unfamiliar aspects emerged out of him, to Tessa’s confusion – and, to her increasing curiosity.

He was eighteen to her newly-turned sixteen now, and somehow, the boy that he had been up to this point became juxtaposed with a man _._ His eyes were still wide and friendly, mischief sparkling in their brown irises; his voice, though, had fully grown into the slightly raspy one he would have from then on.

When he lifted her up during a step, Tessa was suddenly extremely aware of how remarkably strong his arms were. The forearms that he used to support her were definitely muscled. Since when did Scott Moir have _biceps_? Or abs, for that matter? He stretched his arms behind his head during break, and Tessa’s eyes (accidentally, she told herself) happened to slip towards his accidentally raised t-shirt. She glimpsed a sliver of smooth toned skin and blushed immediately, both at the sight and at her own reaction.

It wasn’t nagging butterflies (like nervousness) and it wasn’t a giddy skip of the heartbeat (like happiness). It was a pull somewhere in her lower stomach, a persistent prickle of goosebumps that left her ever so slightly breathless. Tessa realized that she wanted Scott to take her into his arms again. She wanted to be pressed up against him, feeling his warmth and how his heart was beating. She was quick to avert her eyes, so he wouldn’t be weirded out by the fact that she was staring. A bit, but staring nevertheless.

Break ended, and they went back to practicing, and she trembled harder with every minute that Scott put his arms anywhere on her. A heady, unfamiliar sensation rippled through her body, making her relish his closeness in a completely different way. And oh, he smelled especially delicious. She never noticed him wear any kind of cologne, and so he always smelled like soap or something else similarly innocent.

This time, the new observations were magnified for her the more she inhaled the subtle fragrance from his neck. She couldn’t pinpoint it exactly. It was fresh but enticingly warm. She fought an impulse to stop moving altogether and nuzzle her face into the hollow of his shoulder.

What was _wrong_ with her? She had to shake herself to normal before Scott noticed.

“Hey, T. Everything okay?” Scott’s voice, gentle and concerned, cut through her feverish thoughts. Crap. It didn’t help that his lips looked soft as he spoke, soft and – _are you out of your goddamn mind? This is Scott, you idiot! Stop thinking about kissing Scott!!!_

He ran his palm up and down her back. She swallowed hard.

“Oh, no – I’m good. Let’s…let’s continue,” she stammered, unable to force back another blush. _Avoid his eyes, avoid his eyes, avoid avoid avoid_ –

“You sure? Your heart is beating really fast. Don’t want you to faint.”

Damn, he _had_ noticed. Well, by the feel of it, people in another city could hear the thundering inside her chest.

_Focus, Virtue. Abs and cologne, my ass. You really should stop stealing Jordan’s romance novels._

 

Tessa did pull herself together, more or less, and the practice ended without any more dangerous moments. She thought of it as such because it simultaneously frightened and thrilled her. It made her think about things that were both foreign and enjoyable.

 

Yet, she wasn’t able to completely get a grip in the end. Before they left the rink, Scott went off into the men’s room and asked her to watch his bag.

 

She didn’t understand why she opened it, and why she rummaged through the things inside, until her fingers felt a tiny bottle. The sample-size cologne that Scott must have applied before practice. Her heart beat even louder, and, in an instant, she stashed her find inside her coat’s inner pocket. It was small enough for its shape not to be noticeable.

She felt like a thief. Ridiculous. Immature. Cliched. Who steals someone’s cologne, outside of a romcom? Another tense moment came when Scott asked her later if she saw it, because he might have lost it. No doubt, he didn’t suspect her taking it, and thank goodness.

 

The small bottle went under lock and key into her bedside table. With every night, she felt the strange desire that now accompanied her thoughts of Scott become stronger (she still couldn’t think about the word _desire_ without blushing scarlet). Blush as she might, though, the emotion was there and nothing would get rid of it. She was able to indulge in it, sniffing at the stolen scent with guilty enjoyment from time to time, when she lay in bed in the evening. She inhaled _Scott_ and thought of how he held her, all warm eyes and tender arms, and soft whispers of his breath, from his lips onto hers…

 

She had no idea what else to do. Telling others was out of the question. Confessing to Scott could only be possible on her deathbed, if there. Confessing what exactly, though? There were more questions in her mind than answers. Another issue bothered her increasingly more often. Wasn’t she at least the tiniest bit attractive to him as well? Tess, Tutu, Kiddo – was she just another one of his platonic friends, even if a female one?

Tessa agonized over these thoughts, over-analyzed every gesture and gaze.

 

Gradually, it dawned on her. _I’m crushing on him. I, Tessa Virtue, have a crush on Scott Moir. I. Am. Screwed._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I don’t remember how old Jordan is, so I made her two years older than Tessa lol  
> 2) I know these chapters are getting longer the more I write, but I hope that’s ok because I love writing them, and the couple I’m writing about :D


	4. Fortune Cookies

Scott didn’t behave any differently towards Tessa. He was, as always, attentive and friendly and sweet to her – but no more. She remained Tess, Kiddo, and T, but there was no hint that he reciprocated – or even noticed, in fact – her complicated but such sincere feelings. With a sinking heart, she realized that she could continue to grow up, and become an adult, and she would be _Kiddo_ to him anyway. Just that, only a kid. Never a girl, a future woman.

 Tessa passed her seventeenth birthday, and decided to act. I’ll _make_ him see me as a woman, she thought stubbornly. I’ll shove his face into the obvious, if he’s that clueless.

 

She started to use a bit of makeup regularly. Scott didn’t notice.

Truth, he smiled the first time, and told her that her eyes looked pretty today, but then, he always had something sweet to say about her eyes.

 

Her skirts and dresses got shorter and she exposed more of her shoulders. Scott didn’t notice.

Only when she walked out on the street in a miniskirt with him next to her, a bunch of sleazy-looking guys whistled at her from a driving car and shouted something about _nice legs, baby._ Her face burned with anger, but she saw for a moment that Scott’s fists actually clenched and the warm hazel of his eyes darkened to cold ice. Like he wanted nothing more than to run after that car, stop it, and rip their pervy heads off.

 She even giggled towards one of her male classmates when she and Scott ran into him somewhere else. Thought that it would at least snap Scott into jealousy. Instead, she saw a flash of real pain in his expression, and felt really awful for doing it.

It was useless. The little gestures and gazes and affectations that she thought would awaken Scott’s interest, they all were met with polite acknowledgment (at best) and a nonchalant carrying on, like she wasn’t doing anything (at worst). But, she reasoned silently, did he _pretend_ not to notice the electricity that started to crackle between them, more and more frequently? Didn’t he get dizzy and his palms a bit sweaty with excitement every time she kissed his cheek – like his kisses and hugs did to her?

On the ice, their programs veered into such a seductive element. When it had been only innocent grace before, it was something new and passionate now. Tessa, though, could not shake the idea that it wasn’t as sadly straightforward as her having a crush on someone who did not return it. Scott wasn’t some brilliant actor to just create fire and sensuality from an empty place, her inner mind argued. The roaming hands, the burning looks, eye to eye, that was the budding man in _him_ communicating with the blossoming woman in _her_. No one, _nobody_ could pretend like that, not without a reason!

 

Interference in Tessa’s dilemma came in the form of an unexpected third party.

 

His name was Paul and he was the new transfer from a different school in her geometry class. He was nice and unassumingly friendly, and, if Tessa was honest, slightly nerdy, but she didn’t mind. He was cute, too, with bright gray-blue eyes and an easy smile, and he didn’t leer at Tessa’s short dresses, like so many guys seemed to nowadays. Instead, they chatted a bit during lunch, and she found that she enjoyed his company. Tessa was just finishing up explaining something he asked about their school, when she noticed how Paul’s cheeks tinged with red.

He went on to stammer an invitation to the movies that weekend. For a bizarre reason, Tessa’s mind flashed back to the hint of hurt in Scott’s expression when he watched her flirt with that other boy. Yet she snapped out of it. This is not about Scott, she reminded herself. She had a right to accept an innocent movie date. It’s not like Paul _proposed_ to her, for God’s sake. He was sweet and funny and intelligent. Why was it wrong to want to go see a movie with him?

Tessa and Paul ended lunch with an arrangement at the movie theater that Saturday.

 

“Hey T, what do you say about a movie Saturday?” That was Scott, eagerly looking at her, at the end of practice the next day. Tessa squashed the small voice that made her feel bad for what she was about to say. She’s not being serious with Paul. Hell, she probably won’t even date him. It was only a movie, with a guy, yes, but just a movie. An hour or two in front of a screen, with popcorn and soda. Nothing more.

“Sorry, I promised someone else. Some other time, sure,” she said slowly.

Scott was listening, at the same time unlacing his skates. “Oh, Jordan? Your girls?”

“No, it’s…it’s this guy that’s new at our school. He invited me. His name’s Paul.” She noticed that his hands stopped fidgeting with his skates at the word “guy.”

“Oh.” That was all he said to her about it. She didn’t elaborate, either.

 

 

It turned out that Paul’s family moved into the house down the street from her own, and there was a movie theater conveniently two blocks away. There they went, and Paul was, as ever, perfectly nice and friendly, and even got her to laugh a few times. He never did anything wrong to her, and never said any bad or rude or just boyishly ignorant things.

 

Why then, when he leaned for a kiss on her doorstep later, did she back away and disappear inside her house, leaving him standing there?

 

Because, she thought with frustration, huddled under the covers in bed, Paul wasn’t Scott. Therefore, she didn’t want to kiss him, nor did she want to kiss anyone else who wasn’t Scott. As complicated as it stayed between her and her skating partner.

Paul had a right to be, if not mad for her leaving like that, then to be slightly cold with her, which Tessa expected. Instead, he surprised her completely by pointing out that she seemed to have it bad for someone else. “Whoever he is, he sure is lucky,” he chuckled ruefully. They never talked again afterwards, or interacted much, but not out of malice or a grudge on Paul’s side. It was simply how it was.

 

Tessa found herself at Scott’s house a week later. His parents were doing their thing somewhere, and, by that point, his older brothers all had moved out. So, when Scott said she could come over to hang out, she accepted, just like she would any time in the past.

It was so lovely to hide away from the unexpected Friday thunderstorm, with movies and music and homemade brownies that his mom made for them beforehand. They played Monopoly and Tessa won two rounds to Scott’s single one; he gallantly let her have the choicest and chewiest corner out of the brownie pan as a reward. She relished his company, the easy and familiar humor and companionship that she shared with her partner…well, her crush now, but that was neither here nor there.

They ordered in Chinese takeout for dinner. Tessa had gone to the door to accept it, and when she came back, Scott was setting the table. And not just setting it, but putting out two glasses and retrieving a bottle of wine from the fridge.

Tessa smirked at him. “Wine, Scotty? Who said we could have your parents’ wine?” She couldn’t help but tease him, seeing how he raised a playful eyebrow at her too.

“Well, who’s going to stop us?” She couldn’t argue with the cheeky reply.

Though they still had brownies for dessert, Tessa couldn’t resist opening a few fortune cookies – her habit from childhood. Cracked open the hard little shell and pulled out the slip of paper. “Luck on your side, in unexpected ways,” she read. If only that was true, she reflected involuntarily.

Scott had been watching her, a smile playing around his lips. “Sounds like fun.”

“Oh, do open a cookie, Scotty. They’re so cute.”

“Come on, T,” he groaned in pretend dismay. “I’m nineteen years old! Fortune cookies? What’s next, ordering from the kid menu?” But she saw that he was amused and already reached to the pile of cookies on the table.

She cackled. “Way to make _me_ feel like a child, _Mr_. Moir. Live a little, go ahead.”

“OK then. Let’s see – ‘A treasure is in your hands, so take good care of it,’” read Scott, through a mouthful of cookie. “Wonder what that’s all about. Hope it’s a jackpot in the lottery, then, or my folks getting me a car.” He smiled a signature grin, and Tessa couldn’t help but answer it. _He_ was one of the treasures in her life, she felt it fully now.

They finished off their dinner, saying little. Until they moved back onto the couch, with the TV as white noise more than anything, and went back to chatting.

Scott scooted closer, and Tessa, buzzed as she was, felt a rush of excitement from the nearness of his warm body. “So,” he said casually. “How did it go with Paul last weekend?”

The warm spell had broken. Here she was all cozy with him, enjoying their evening, and he just had to talk about _Paul_? But hey, her mind whispered, maybe he _is_ jealous a bit, trying to weasel out the juicy details.

She shrugged to Scott’s expectant look. “We went and watched a movie, but that was all. Completely casual movie date, like I said.”

A frown formed a tiny crease in his forehead. “He was a loser, yeah?”

“Oh, no! No. Just…I didn’t like him like that, it turned out.” _Say it,_ the wine in her brain coaxed. _Just go ahead and say it, what’s there to lose?_ Only their entire friendship was at stake, Tessa thought grimly. But she turned to face Scott, ignoring any voice of caution.

“He wanted to kiss me, but I rejected him.” His eyes widened slightly. “Want to know why?”

“Um…I don’t think that’s for me to – ”

She cut across his hesitation. “I didn’t want to kiss him because I didn’t want to waste my first kiss on someone who wasn’t the guy I like. The entire thing with Paul was just me trying to get over someone that doesn’t see me in a romantic light.”

Tears of regret prickled her eyes as soon as she finished. Regret at spilling the beans in a tipsy state, and more anxiety because she couldn’t help herself from confessing it. There was nothing else she could hide, not when she had said what she did.

Meanwhile, Scott had taken her hand in his, and her ill ease changed to an unsure contentment. “Damn, T…who could be giving you such trouble? Who’s that fool that wouldn’t like you back?”

Was he _seriously_ in such oblivion?

 

“That fool is you – Scott Patrick Moir.” The words that flew out of her mouth sobered her instantly.

He stared, and then, a remarkable transformation took over his face. His eyes, so stunned a second ago, took on an unbelievable softness. “Me?”

 

Tessa pushed on, fueled by a strange determination to lay out all the cards. “You. Only I don’t know how you didn’t see it. I wear makeup, I sway my hips around you like a _complete_ _dumbass,_ I do everything to make you notice me, and you don’t!”

He kept looking at her, shaking his head slightly, but she paid no mind.

 

“You’re not attracted to me, and I’ll stop doing it and figure myself out. I’m just a friend to you, someone like Chiddy, that you can joke around and have fun times with, even if I’m a girl. I guess that’s okay,” she concluded softly, hanging her head. The vehemence was gone from her voice and mood, as soon as she finished. Oh awesome, she thought, suddenly miserable. I win the award for the stupidest, most desperate monologue ever.

 

His fingertips, gentle and careful, touched her under the chin, and her heart seemed to wake into furious fluttering. “You are wrong about me, Tess.”

The hazel of his eyes bored into hers, transfixing her. “Chiddy is my friend, that’s true, but he doesn’t make my world better simply by smiling.”

“No other friend of mine has such unbelievably green eyes that I can spend hours just gazing into.” As indeed he was doing now. His palm had cupped her cheek.

“I wouldn’t trade you for ten of any of my friends, because you are the most important and valuable person to me.” Now, his hands took hers, interlacing their fingers.

“Most of all, none of my other friends have such perfect pink lips, that are taking every ounce of my self-control not to kiss right now,” he whispered finally, brushing his thumb against her bottom lip.

 

Tessa’s blood pounded in her ears. Was she really hearing this?

“So kiss me. Put us out of our misery,” she breathed…

 

The next thing she was conscious of was a thrilling, intoxicating joy. Her Scott’s lips were touching hers, softly, cautiously, and, she was so unbelieving that she hardly moved her mouth to respond the first few seconds. She ended up on his lap on the couch, tilting her head for him, so he would keep kissing her, so he would never stop…That was what he did, and she sighed, surprise and pleasure bubbling through her body, when his tongue flicked against her lips, searching to deepen the gesture. She obliged without hesitating.

It was goosebumps and fireworks, and chills up and down her spine. Tessa felt heated, then tingling, dizzy with the realization of what had just happened, as Scott broke the kiss slowly, then trailed his lips up her cheek, and then pulled away, giving her nose a gentle nuzzle. Even the most blissful imagining would never top any of it, she thought giddily.

 

“My first kiss…” she murmured, still gazing dreamily into Scott’s eyes, those mischievous, sparkling, adoring eyes. She was already prepared to kiss him for several more hours straight.

“Yeah…I’ve been wishing to steal that one for a while,” he chuckled, with a wink that delighted her further.

“So why didn’t you?” she asked softly, toying with the hair on the nape of his neck.

“I don’t know. Call me weird, but I didn’t know, wasn’t sure if you liked me back, or if I would just imagine you would. And now, thank goodness, I’m glad to have been wrong.”

Tessa knew she was grinning as hard as he was, and let him snuggle her closer. “And I’m glad my luck turned like that.” She felt, for the first time ever, how synchronized their heartbeats were.

“You truly are a treasure, Tutu."

 

The tiny fortune paper soon joined her other treasures in the box.

 

Scott’s, she discovered some time later, was kept in his wallet from then on. For luck.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, my dears :D enjoy it, because when The Writing Roll is upon me, I might unfortunately crash later on and then not do anything for weeks. Let's hope that doesn't happen :D


	5. The Jade Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I jumped from their late teens to like present day here; after the Ellen show and all that other fun stuff. I hope that's okay - just wanted to clarify 
> 
> 2)Yeah I'm a big liar, bc I said there will be smut and there's only like a hint of it here :P I am, however, deep into a new thing where there will be real true smut...stay tuned ;)
> 
> 3) Enjoy, leave kudos if you wish, and especially comments, bc your words keep me going :D

One single bead lay in Tessa’s treasure box, and it was supposed to be worn on a string with the other beads, clasped around her neck, obviously. So how did it end up losing one of its beads?

 

She inherited the necklace from her mom on her 25th birthday. Kate herself got it from her own mother. A strand of perfectly circular green beads, almost the same exact color as Tessa’s eyes. It was Scott, of course, who pointed that out first. She fell in love with the thing immediately, but then again, there was a rare piece of jewelry that she didn’t like. Jewelry of all kinds was as much her weakness as, say, chocolate.

 

She put the necklace on, thinking of the party that was taking place that evening. She and Scott have just come back from the United States, after their _Ellen_ appearance. Oh, and what a mess that has been, honestly. No, Tessa was truly happy at how wonderful and fun Ellen DeGeneres was the whole time, but it was painful to sit there and deflect the rumors about them. Just like they have done with _Tout le monde en parle_ and all the other times that they had to scramble for verbal cover-ups and denials, when asked the tricky question.

 

Both Tessa and Scott gave their fans credit for not being stupid, because anyone who had a well-functioning vision could notice that their performances and interviews betrayed their passionate attachment – whether they intended that or not.

She recalled how Scott tensed a tiny amount, sitting next to her, when she answered Ellen’s “So you are together?” in the negative.

The awkward tension dispelled after Scott nudged her shoulder with a playful fist. Tessa thought that he didn’t seem to stay mad at her for saying that, though it was unpleasant for her to fib like that as well. What else was she going to do? Scott – that romantic fool of hers – sometimes slipped and let loose a word or phrase here and there that contradicted their façade of “business partners.” The only people truly in on their secret were close family members and friends that could absolutely be trusted.

If it went public that they were truly together, neither one would hear the end of it. Tessa sometimes cringed inwardly, imagining the questions.

_Are you engaged?_

_Did you pick a wedding date already?_

_A honeymoon destination?_

_How about some baby names? Do you want boys or girls, or both?_

Everyone would focus on them as a _Couple_ instead of as ice dancers. And squealing, squealing, squealing would ensue, all over Canada and the world. Eye roll.

No more privacy – that is, even less than they had at present.

It would go on and on, so it was best they kept it under wraps – for now.

 

Tessa’s mom offered to host the small dinner party, for family and close friends, to celebrate her and Scott’s successful pitch in the U.S. and their return home. Scott had been spending time with his own family the day after they came back to Canada, and he and his parents would come over shortly. That gave Tessa some time to make herself presentable and – she shivered pleasantly – primp and polish a bit. Of course, she wasn’t the type to bend over backwards trying to make her appearance pretty _for_ a man. But this was Scott, her boyfriend, the man she loved, and one that loved her. She was happy to dress up if she felt like it. The adoring shine in his eyes when he saw her looking her best and fiercest made her giddy with joy every time, because he was always sure to let her know how much he appreciated her efforts.

 

Tessa selected her white pantsuit for the evening, the very one in which she appeared on _Ellen._ She pulled it on and stood back in front of the mirror to admire at how it flattered her. Scott could not stop gushing about it back after the show (in both verbal and nonverbal ways). Now, it was time for jewelry to complement the brilliant bright color.

She had just reached towards her jewelry drawer when – _ping._ Text message. From Scott.

She had to smile, taking her phone to check what he wrote her.

_Scotty [heart] –_ (such was his contact name in her phone): _How’s my gorgeous lady?_

_Tessa: Not bad, Mr. Moir. Just getting ready for tonight. Will wear the lucky white pantsuit btw :D_

_S: Ah you’re getting dressed? And on what stage are you in that fascinating ritual hmm? The one that has to do with silk and lace underneath that pantsuit? ;) ;)_

Tessa burst out giggling, though unable to suppress a frisson of anticipation at Scott’s flirting.

_T: …_

_T: You are a nasty and inappropriate man and I will not answer that…_

_S: Kidding kidding, T. Just missing you and wanting to see you ASAP [many heart-eyes emoji]_

Somewhere along their relationship, he picked up her emoji habit, and now flooded her text inbox with them – not that she minded in the least, because it was ridiculously adorable.

_T: You see me practically 24/7, Scotty…_

_S: Aw, you’re COLD, Virtch [sad kitten emoji]_

Tessa grinned again. Whenever Scott expressed his desire to never leave her side, it tugged at her heart in the warmest way. Sometimes it was unbelievable what a treasure of a man she managed to land for a partner.

_T: That was my turn to kid. I miss you just as much. See you soon [long row of hearts]_

_S: Can’t wait, T. Can’t wait [even longer row of hearts and kisses]_

 

Still smiling with endearment, Tessa took out her jade necklace and fastened it around her neck. Now, her entire outfit truly zinged. The soft green of the jade complemented her eyes and drew attention to the color even more than the contrast of the light-colored pantsuit.

Oh, Scott would be all over her, she thought, hardly suppressing the urge to giggle like a teenage girl.

 

The party passed in a blur of laughter and slightly drunk congratulations about the _Ellen_ show to the pair from Danny and Charlie and Casey. The two moms, Kate and Alma, kept trading affectionate and touched glances at Scott, who barely concentrated on anything that did not involve direct interactions with Tessa, and how she blushed but let him cozy up to her even at the table.

 

At the end, everyone left but Scott (he had insisted on doing the dishes, earning a grin and a bear hug from Kate). Tessa lingered nearby, supposedly helping, but in reality, both used the excuse of dishes to just be together.

 

And then it was time for bed, and Kate – partly failing to suppress a twinkle in her eye – asked Scott in which room he would prefer to sleep.

“Oh, Kate, I won’t stay long. I should get going,” he said. Tessa noticed that “getting going” was pretty much the last thing on his plan.

“Scott, honey, you’re welcome to sleep over, but that’s up to you to choose,” Kate insisted. It’s like they were teenagers, Tessa thought, slightly embarrassed. But if she were completely honest, she did want Scott to relent and stay the night.

She jumped in, “Yeah, there’s the guest room, right? Or…” she cut herself off, and felt a blush steal over her face. The same red coloring had crept over Scott’s cheeks too. She did not have to specify what she meant to say after the “or.”

Scott cleared his throat softly, to cover the unspoken insinuation. “Yeah, the guest room sounds good. Thanks so much, Kate.”

“All right, children, then you get yourselves settled in,” Kate replied cheerfully.

 

Kate left, bidding them goodnight, and Tessa was rather surprised that Scott had only kissed her and told her the same, going up to the guest bedroom. Though there _was_ something sparkling in his gaze. Something scheming. She decided not to make much of it and went up to her own room to change and get ready for bed.

Hardly did she close the door and raise her hands to take off her necklace, she heard a very quiet knock, almost a scratch. Thinking it was the cat, she cracked open the door – and was immediately backed into the room by no one else but her very agitated boyfriend.

Tessa opened her mouth in astonishment, but Scott shook his head, mischief dancing in his eyes. He placed a fingertip on her lips, making a “shh” sound.

“Mmm…missed you…” he mumbled in her ear, wasting no time to gather her close and lavish kisses onto her neck. She grabbed onto him, trying not to giggle too loudly.

“Scott…come on – in my house?”

He cupped her face in his palms and looked at her with desiring eyes. “So what? Aren’t you happy to see me?”

She pecked him on the lips, gently preventing him from deepening the kiss. “I am! But seriously…We’re not teenagers, come on, Scotty.”

He rolled his eyes and tsk-tsked, and Tessa sensed that her mock-serious resolve to keep everything proper vanished as soon as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a real kiss this time. Her head reeled. There was no use resisting what she truly wanted, she thought happily as she buried her fingers in his hair, and tugged softly, earning his hoarse sigh.

“We’ll have to be quiet, then, won’t we?” Scott interrupted the kiss again to glance at her slyly. Not to be outsmarted, she slipped her palms under his shirt.

“Good thing we like challenges,” she whispered, as his warm fingers touched the nape of her neck, feeling for the clasp of the necklace. But then he frowned slightly, when the clasp didn’t budge.

She laughed nervously. “Slow down. We’re not in a hurry.”

Scott winked at her, and continued wrestling with the necklace. “It’s caught in your hair or something…hold on…”

But then there was a small _rip_ and, bewildered, they couldn’t do anything but watch as the necklace slid off Tessa’s chest to the floor, the heavy beads scattering all around like a small hailstorm. One half of the clasp had torn off – Scott must have tugged at it harder than he intended. His eyes went huge.

“ _Shit! Shit,_ I’m so, _so_ sorry, Tess. God, that’s your favorite necklace…shit, wait…” he moaned in dismay, and then promptly dropped down to try to retrieve the loosened beads.

Tessa sank down to his level and put her fingertips under his chin, making him look her in the eye. “It’s okay. We’ll find them tomorrow. Now,” sidling up to him and hugging him as close as she could in their clumsy position on the floor, “I’m remembering you came here with a different plan.”

Scott watched her intensely, pupils already dark and large with intrigue. “I guess I did. Should we do something about it?” His breath tickled her lips.

“Obviously,” she murmured, pulling him closer yet and crushing her mouth to his.

 

Their activities in the following hour or so had nothing to do with the torn necklace, and much more to do with giggling, heated whispers, and other sounds that they attempted to muffle with the array of pillows on Tessa’s bed.

 

Pale spring sunlight snuck into the bedroom. It flashed across Tessa’s eyes, and she squinted, slowly waking up. A smile tugged the corners of her lips as soon as she remembered in whose embrace she was wrapped up.

“You awake?” she whispered to Scott.

He hummed in agreement. Ran his fingers through her hair.

“So much for being quiet last night,” he said, a hint of drowsy humor in his tone. Tessa gasped in pretend shock, and scooted away from him slightly so she could look at him. He was looking back, innocently and mischievously at once.

She laughed and had to lean over to kiss him, that horribly smug and so very endearing man. “Nice plan though, Scotty. Coming into my bedroom in my parents’ house so you could break my favorite necklace and then have your way with me.”

Scott flinched slightly, and she looked at him, worried.

“God, I’m sorry about that necklace, T. I know I should have been more careful.”

“Don’t apologize,” she assured. “I would have all my necklaces in pieces if it meant spending my nights _and_ days with you.”

He was quiet for a moment. “You love me so much. And I love you. You’re something else, T.” Tessa was stunned to hear genuine wonder in his voice.

“As long as you know it,” she told him, nestling closer to him.

“We…” Scott seemed to gather his courage before saying something significant. “Tess, I know this might seem stupid but…do you want to try going public? It doesn’t have to be a big to-do about ‘We are a couple!’ But still – what do you say we don’t hide quite so carefully anymore?”

She fell silent too. His suggestion was so simple and suddenly, it didn’t seem like a horrible idea.

“I feel like the majority of…well… _everyone_ knows something is up anyway. So sure,” she smiled at Scott’s expectant look, sitting up. “We can try that.”

“Good luck to us, then,” he grinned, and pulled her in for a hug and kiss that grew heated in a matter of seconds.

“Scott…” she gasped, not really wanting to resist, but knowing they couldn’t just spend the whole morning in bed. “Scott. Let’s get up now. Mom’s probably up by now, and waiting for us. We still have to do the walk of shame to breakfast.”

Scott actually burst out laughing. “Anything you say, my lady.” He gave her another kiss before swinging his legs out of bed and trying to stand up. “ _Ow!!_ Shit, these beads got everywhere…”

 

It was a scramble as they, still naked, finally scampered around and retrieved all the beads, but one. Tessa mollified Scott’s guilt, saying that she could repair the necklace and wear it just as before.

A week later, she was cleaning up her room and out rolled the last jade bead, from under her vanity. By then, Tessa had the necklace repaired (without telling her mom about the little incident, and avoiding to wear it if a possibility of a tryst with Scott came up).

 

The little green circle of stone that was now extra was hidden away in her memory box. Because, by that time, Tessa and Scott joined the thousands of couples that walked the streets freely holding hands for all to see.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhh this chap turned out EVEN longer than all the other ones. Idk if that's good/bad; I just start and then stop whenever it feels right lol.


	6. The Invitation

As he was always unashamed to admit, Scott was the more outwardly romantic one of the couple. Tessa, as private and levelheaded as she seemed, felt his starry-eyed nature rubbing off on her the longer their relationship continued. Of course, later was the big whoop heard ‘round the world, as, gradually, they removed the restraints on how private their relationship was.

When Scott had proposed, Tessa took five minutes to shake off her delirious happiness, phoned her family and closest friends; and did post the ring – a breathtaking emerald marquise cut – on Instagram. To tell the truth, she was feeling mischievous, and wanted to amuse herself with reading the reactions from her and Scott’s fans.

In a matter of seconds, the comment section was overflowing with people whose replies showed them quite literally going nuts with excitement.

_“OH HELL YEAH!!!”_

_“dfjgijfopwkganphfphiyhgfv”_

_“[tagged] DID U SEE THIS YET”_

_“IM LITERALLY CRYING SCOTT POPPED THE QUESTION”_

_“FYEAH VIRTUEMOIR 4EVAH”_

Tessa laughed while reading the hundreds of the ecstatic words, and then showed it to Scott, who gasped, pretending to be horrified, and then joined in her laughing. Both of them let themselves admit that they were endeared and touched by such sincere support from the fans – easily one of their favorite parts of being famous skaters.

“So,” said Scott, as they lounged in bed, happy and pleasantly drowsy, “I managed to get the blessing for your hand in marriage from our fans.” He peered into Tessa’s face, and sure enough, she snorted with humor.

“You know, judging by how they reacted, many of them would have loved to marry us themselves,” Tessa chuckled. Scott sighed in contentment, gathering her closer to his chest.

“My fiancée…” Tessa heard him say softly, and her heart swelled with love. The word made her feel tingly and warm, as if she was sipping a glass of fizzy champagne. “Future Mrs…” Scott stopped talking suddenly.

Tessa wriggled up and out of his embrace. He looked wary, like he was afraid that he had almost said the wrong thing.

“Tess? Do you want to take my last name? I mean, obviously, I’m okay with it if you don’t. I just…I’m just wondering,” he rushed to explain. Tessa smiled. His anxious desire to respect her wishes at all costs was so endearingly _him._ That was Scott all over – selfless, caring, and understanding nearly to a fault. But Tessa knew already what answer she should give him.

“Well,” she said, giving it full consideration, “I would like to stay Virtue. At the least, I’m my parents’ daughter, and Jordan's and Casey's and Kevin's sister, and I’m proud to be.” Scott nodded, smiling, but she saw the tiniest hint of something like slight disappointment in his face.

“But also…” and here, Tessa moved to kiss him, and he gathered her tightly against him. “Also – I want to have the honor of sharing your last name. How can I not take my husband’s last name, given that he’s not only the man I love and my soulmate, but my very best friend in all the world?”

Scott’s eyes widened; he clearly was touched by such a sincere gesture from her, when it had been he in their relationship to make heartfelt declarations.

“Then, you’re going to be…” Delight glimmered in his eyes.

Tessa grinned, and kissed him on the forehead. “That's right. Tessa Virtue-Moir.”

 

Thus, Tessa – soon to be Virtue-Moir – busied herself with wedding preparations. Scott, though, wouldn’t hear of being left out, and Tessa noted with amazement at how eagerly he accompanied her to the venue selections, and cake tastings, and meetings with whoever would officiate the ceremony. Still, he could come to anything, she told him, giggling girlishly, except her wedding dress fittings.

During one of the first fittings, Kate and Jordan and the wedding boutique salesgirl, Karen, were bustling around Tessa, enveloping her into the almost-altered dress. And then, the fitting room curtain swung open, and in entered Scott. Tessa squealed with surprise and frantically started to peel the dress off, while the salesgirl rushed to take it away.

For Scott’s credit, he was tightly covering his eyes with both hands. The gesture did little, anyway, to hide the grin he sported with it.

“Open, open, son,” Kate chuckled, as soon as any dangerous revelations were prevented.

“What are _you_ here for? You promised!” Tessa demanded, when she could catch her breath. For all her chiding, she was laughing herself at her fiancé’s unpredictability.

Scott gasped and theatrically put his hand to his heart. “Spoken like a true loving bride. I mean, I just wanted to drop by and say hi.” He strode over to Tessa and kissed her, in full view of Kate and Jordan (and Karen the salesgirl, who had _SHIPPING IT!!!_ written all over her face). “And I wanted to look at my T,” he added lovingly.

“You’re gonna look at your T all you want, but no sooner than the wedding, if you want to see my dress.” Tessa gave him an affectionate cuff to the head.

Scott let her go, and she noticed that he did come for other things than just spying on her dress. “Um…Tess? There’s sort of a problem with the invitations.”

“Oh, you mean the gilded initials are too expensive? Fine, then, we don’t really need them anyway,” Tessa reassured him, but he shook his head.

“It’s not the initials. Uh…I brought a sample. Here,” he opened his backpack and took out a folder. He showed them all a sample of the finished invitation and at first Tessa could see no fault with it. But then she opened and…

Her mouth fell open too. But not so much at its beauty (though it was elegantly scripted and designed), but at _what_ was written inside.

 

_Tessa Moir and Scott Virtue_

_cordially invite you to take part in celebrating their wedding…_

 

“Scott _Virtue_?” Jordan cackled, peering into it herself.

“Tessa _MOIR_??? That’s adorable!” exclaimed the still-present Salesgirl Karen, all starry-eyed from what looked like ‘the feels.’

Tessa couldn’t help but burst out laughing to join them. She thought that she seriously would be all right if that was the _only_ mess-up about their wedding. And, if she were honest, “Scott Virtue” sounded pretty nice. So did “Tessa Moir” without the “Virtue.”

Scott was smiling balefully, for his own part. “The people at the print shop were dying of embarrassment. They offered a refund, and a re-do, and everything, but to be honest, they’re not sure how they will manage to fix _two hundred fifty_ invitations in time. I mean, we still have to mail them, and wait for RSVP’s, and all, and this is wedding season…oh, hold on –” He fished his ringing cell phone out of his pocket.

“Hello? Yes, it’s Scott. Oh? Oh, _can_ you? That’s…wow, that’s awesome news! No, please, don’t worry – I just showed Tessa, and she had a bit of a laugh. No, no, of course we’re not _offended_! Thanks for being so accommodating. So re-doing it is, right? Wonderful. Thanks so much. Later.”

He put his phone away, grinning with relief. “The print shop said, I quote, ‘We will do everything to help make the Virtue-Moir wedding a perfect one, so yes, we’ll fix the invitations in a pinch.’”

He looked back at Tessa, and his eyes softened their playful sparkle. “I admit I kind of liked the sound of Tessa _Moir_. Oh well. Virtue-Moir still?”

Tessa shook her head and grinned. “Of course. We can save this one for luck, Scott _Virtue_ ,” she told him, and raised herself on tiptoe so she could kiss him.

At that, she could hear how Kate sniffled, Jordan whistled, and Salesgirl Karen probably was watching them from the side, on the verge of fainting from ‘the feels.’

 

So, after their ceremony, Tessa turned to her husband ( _Can you believe it! she thought giddily. Your_ husband _Scott_!) and grasped his hand. They would not let go for the most part of the reception.

“How are you feeling, Scott Still Moir?” she teased, while they settled themselves at their table.

Scott gazed into her eyes, as if they were the only source of happiness he would ever have. “I feel that my heart is overflowing with love for Mrs. Virtue-Moir.”

 

Tessa’s own heart could not agree more.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, another one, dears :p I just HAD to do one that was wedding-related!


	7. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Final chappie here, dears! I hope it ties everything into a nice little bow lol.

It all started with a too-rowdy party at Chiddy’s place.

Sure, it was planned at first as a get-together and a catch-up, because, by that time, Tessa and Scott were to return from their honeymoon. Catching up turned into guests, guests turned into a food-and-music potluck, and the feast turned into alcohol that flowed like a river.

The next morning, the newlyweds found themselves sprawled in their bed at home, without a thread of clothing on their bodies, and with horrible hangovers.

Sensible Tessa had at first weakly protested an umpteenth glass of wine and offered to be the designated driver, but (friendly) peer pressure turned out more powerful. One “screw it” turned into an amount of drinks that would have raised eyebrows, if all the other partygoers, including Scott, have not been far, far-gone themselves.

 

That next morning, Tessa woke up from a ray of sunshine that felt blinding on her sore eyes. Her first instinct was to yawn and stretch, which made her arm bump into the other body fast asleep beside her. Scott only grumbled some protest through sleep and rubbed his face into the pillow.

God, she needed to drink the entire Niagara Falls to feel better, Tessa thought dismally. Grimacing at the ache in her brain, she raised herself gingerly and took her water bottle from the drawer on her side. Sipping the blissfully cool water (whom was she kidding, _guzzling_ it like a giraffe at a watering place, she thought), she let her mind wander nowhere in particular, until – wait.

What _did_ happen after the party? After she and Scott returned home?

A strange persisting anxiety made her put down the water bottle. It was entirely normal, she reasoned with a little blush, for a loving new husband and his wife to end up naked in bed. It was self-explanatory. But how exactly had _that_ gone for them last night?

Little fragments began to pop up out of general chaos in Tessa’s brain: she, giggling, stumbling and nearly breaking her high heel, while exiting the Uber; Scott slurring something about her dress being too sexy to keep on, and insisting to help her remove it, once they managed to get in the house; their bumping into walls and other furniture as they forged their way to the bedroom.

Her eyes moved to the floor beside the bed.

Her dress was in a heap.

His shirt and pants and tie in a heap.

She didn’t want to know where the underwear ended up.

Man, they must have had the time of their lives…

 

That is, for one _li-ittle_ issue…

They used protection, didn’t they?

 

Even if someone put a gun to Tessa’s head, she wouldn’t be able to answer that.

 

Poor Tessa was on pins and needles after that morning, and no matter how much Scott cornered her with “Hey, is everything okay, T?” she would not crack and spill her anxious theories. She herself would have to wait and see where everything goes.

_But maybe nothing will happen from one time. It’s not usually that easy, is it?_

_What if it is?_

_Stop acting like a 16 year-old after her first time. You’re a married woman, and your husband loves you, and you love him, and you’re not as competitive in your career anymore, so your lives aren’t crazy hectic anymore. Why_ not _have a baby?_

_Pathetic. Just pathetic. Married women sit with their husbands and talk it out, not experiment with alcohol and then throw caution to the wind._

The desperate duel of thoughts in her head prompted Tessa to invite Jordan over. It wasn’t like she trusted Scott less than her sister, she told herself. She just wanted a third party’s opinion on the matter. Seeing as it got more plausible with every passing day.

“You’re _pregnant_?!” Jordan shrieked, the moment Tessa clumsily told her the story.

Tessa shushed her desperately. She knew there would be squealing and bouncing around from her easily excited sister. “I don’t _know,_ Jo! I’m not sure, but look – all the circumstances point to it.”

“Little sister,” Jordan assumed a mock-serious expression. “If you don’t know, there is but one way to find that out – go to that nice place called “Pharmacy” and buy a little stick that shows either a plus or a minus sign. But then, you actually have to take that little stick and –”

“Stop making fun of me!” Tessa burst out, suddenly on the verge of crying. She wasn’t in the best mood to laugh at Jordan’s antics. Her sister looked a bit apologetic right away.

“Hey, hey, come on, I wasn’t trying to be rude. Fine, okay, I’m sorry, I’ll stop. Listen – did you tell Scott? You know, that you have suspicions?”

Tessa snorted sarcastically. “Right. Hey Scott, I know we didn’t plan it, but you kind of knocked me up a bit when we were drunk, and now I think I’m somewhat pregnant. Questions, comments, concerns?”

“See, and this is the person who told me to stop kidding.” Jordan rolled her eyes and reached to squeeze her hand. “But seriously, how can you not tell him? He’s the only candidate for fatherhood here.”

“Sure, I’ll have to tell him eventually, I just…” Tessa suddenly stopped. How would Scott react?

“Jo…what if he doesn’t want it?”

Jordan’s eyebrows crawled upwards. She gave Tessa a no-nonsense stare. “Tess. This is _Scott_ we’re talking about. As in: the man who loves the _hell_ out of you and more than probably wants to have kids with you. As in: Scott ‘Daddy Vibes’ Moir, the greatest baby whisperer and child enthusiast we know. He’ll not only be excited and on cloud nine, he will be, like, on cloud one hundred if you tell him. Trust me.”

 

After convincing Jordan to buy her a test or two, for conspiracy, Tessa gathered the courage to finally try it, already three weeks after she had noticed that something was up. Of course, by this point she could no longer deny what the missed period and her sickness and tiredness in the mornings was about. This would just be confirmation.

 

Waiting felt like her heart was about to jump out of her throat, not even her chest.

 

Not long after – one, two, _three_ little plastic sticks all glowing green plus signs.

 

At first, she only stared at them, shaking her head a bit and blinking, as if she was trying hard to wake up and process what she saw.

 

Damn. _Damn._ It was exciting and scary and nerve-wracking and wonderful and just…She tore away her glance from the tests, needing to take a few deep breaths. Looked back at the bathroom counter. They were still there, little plus signs shining unchangingly.

 

So it was a thing that was really happening. There was a tiny little future life slowly materializing inside her body. A baby girl or boy will result from…whatever it looked like now. Though she didn’t think it looked like anything yet. But it will be. Half her and half Scott.

She and Scott will be parents. It was the most terrifying and beautiful idea.

 

She needed to tell him.

Jordan’s words echoed reassuringly in her mind: _“This is Scott…he’s the baby whisperer. He wants to have kids with you. He loves you.”_

Tessa smiled to herself, glancing back to the tests with less anxiety now.

All she needed was a cute way to reveal it.

 

The next day was a small family dinner at her parents’ house. Tessa, to her own surprise, and to everyone else’s astonishment, found herself devouring her mom’s lemon meringue cake. For some reason, it was the tart flavor that she couldn’t get enough of. It even quelled her queasy vague nausea.

“I thought it was chocolate you love, and not lemons,” Jordan didn’t try to hide her twinkling eyes. “Who knew you’d have such a _craving_ for Mom’s cake?”

Tessa, digging into her third slice, just glared at her and kicked her lightly under the table. She knew her behavior was strange to say the least, but as long as Scott didn’t suspect anything, she would write it off on the deliciousness of the cake.

“Craving,” though? Jordan, that little shit who could barely keep secrets…Her sister seemed to understand that she came dangerously close to a boundary, so she didn’t make any more suggestive comments in the duration of dinner.

Scott…well, Scott was smiling at her with endearment, even though she was acting like a five year-old in a dessert store.

Tessa had made sure that she hid the incriminating tests well in her drawer at home. She could not wait for tomorrow, when she could carry out her plan.

While they were getting ready to go home, Tessa made the excuse of using the upstairs bathroom, and snuck into her old childhood bedroom. She knew where her mom kept all her old baby things. She pulled open a drawer, searched through it, and – there. _That one_ would be perfect.

 

Scott came home from his coaching the following evening. They had dinner, and he suddenly looked at her, closely, from across the table.

Tessa had to tell herself not to squirm. “What is it?”

“Look, Tess…” he coughed softly. Fidgeted. “I don’t want to sound like a jerk, but…you’ve been looking kind of under the weather lately. Is it that job of yours? I’m worried about you now.” And so his eyes looked.

Tessa stood up and busied herself with carrying the dirty dishes to the sink, just in time for him not to see her blushing. “Yeah, I guess. Maybe I do work too hard on some days.”

“Kiddo.” That was Scott, coming up to her and hugging her tenderly. “Please, at least _try_ to cut yourself some slack. Now, I know you’re the Invincible Tessa,” he chuckled, and planted a kiss on her cheek. “But get some good old relaxing while you’re at it. Deal?”

Tessa agreed, privately thinking that she might as well, because, hey. Once the baby is born, ‘good old relaxing’ won’t be a priority anymore.

Speaking of…it was time. “Scotty, I was pretty tired today. Would you mind folding up the laundry? I just washed and dried a fresh batch, but it threw me out of whack, what with it and the stupid workload I had.” She looked at him hopefully, trying not to smile. He didn’t know what was in store for him…

Scott agreed immediately, and went off to fetch the laundry basket. Tessa settled on the couch with her laptop, pretending to finish up work, but really growing more excited with every second.

She glanced now and then at Scott, who was beside her, folding the clean clothes into neat piles. Almost, almost…

“Wait…” He took out another piece. And then he straightened, staring at what he was holding. It was much smaller than their clothing. Pastel yellow. Green stripes.

“Hmm. What’s this?” He moved his eyes to her, showing her the thing expectantly.

Tessa’s heart sped up. This was it. “It’s a onesie, Scott. Babies wear that. That is, I as a baby wore it,” she replied, only partly suppressing a nervous giggle.

“Don’t you think you kind of grew out of it now?” His eyes sparkled playfully. Goodness, she thought with affection, and he _still_ was not getting it. Oh well. Hint from the audience, coming up for one Scott Moir.

“Oh, Scott. It’s…” she breathed deeply, and finally let herself smile. “It’s not for me of course. It’s for our future little son or daughter.”

His eyes just looked into hers, and she had a flashback to how she was staring at her tests exactly the same way. His mouth opened. Closed. Opened again.

“You…” a look of absolute wonder was creeping over his face. “You’re not telling me…”

“Yes, Scott,” she murmured, now tearing up, overcome with the emotions. “Yes, I am.” He was still gazing at her, in the most dumbstruck but happy way, and still clutching her old onesie.

“Come on,” Tessa coaxed him. “Say something. Are you hap –”

She had no chance to finish talking, because the onesie flew somewhere behind him, and he had snatched her into his arms. Was that a laugh or a cry or a choked little giggle he let out? She didn’t know, nor did she care, because the next sound she heard was his actual _sobbing._

“Oh, Tess…oh T…” he repeated shakily into her neck, cradling her close. And he was trembling, and so was she, relieved that he was happy. That he wanted the baby as much as she did.

Tessa pulled back, to see his eyes shining with happiness and with tears, and just _Jesus Christ, she did not imagine just how overjoyed he would look at this minute._

Scott, meanwhile, beamed at her even harder, and lowered his hand to rest on her abdomen. “That’s the baby there? My baby? _Our_ baby, T?” With every word, he kissed her, and she held onto him, wordlessly confirming it.

He let her put her head on his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her. Chuckled once again, as if it was still dawning on him. “Holy hell. How did that happen?”

She had to laugh in reply. “Scott. You don’t know how these things happen? Or you believe in immaculate conception?” At that, he pecked her on the forehead.

“Well, I can’t imagine when…oh.” Another bomb on Future Dad, Tessa thought, giddily. “Chiddy’s…Chiddy’s party?”

“Not so much the party itself…but our own little private party that we apparently had all night after.” Tessa raised her head to grin at him.

A soft blush stole over his cheeks. “Oops?”

“Oops indeed, Mr. Moir.”

“It might just be the best oops of my life, then.” How she loved the sound of his heartbeat, always in tune with hers. And soon to be with the little heartbeat of the one she would carry.

Tessa leaned back into his embrace, grateful, relieved, and oh-so-full of joy. “It’s the best oops of my life, too.”

 

Around eight and a half months later, they stepped back home from the hospital. Smiling quietly together, they went up into the brand-new nursery. Scott gently set the baby basket inside on the changing table and turned to Tessa, love and pride glowing in his gaze.

“Here we are.”

“Here we are,” she echoed happily, relaxing in his arms.

 

Several new additions have been placed for safekeeping into the memory box. Four sonogram photos, the black and dark blue shapes different every time, showing a small human being that was growing bigger. More real. More and more beloved with every day, and that was even before birth.

Then, the tiniest hospital bracelet, inscribed with: _Name. Female. Virtue-Moir._ The date of birth, and then – a tiny little headshot, of a fuzzy-haired head with a chubby face and big dark eyes, wide open to take in the world.

 

It was there for them to keep, as their tiny daughter would grow, and then, someday, see for her own her parents’ memories. The history of their family. Their chronicle of love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that! Thanks wholeheartedly for anyone who reads and enjoys, and thanks even more for anyone who comments! Your guys' words are valuable like nothing else <3


End file.
